


history of magic

by lovsersclub



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, Mentioned Min Yoongi | Suga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 18:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18474541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovsersclub/pseuds/lovsersclub
Summary: seo changbin is your unconventional hufflepuff and needs a history of magic tutor. fortunately, gryffindor's lee felix is single and available.lowercase intended!





	1. seo changbin

**i. seo changbin**

"seo changbin?" mcgongall calls out. it was sorting for first years and to say the least, changbin was kind of nervous. but the 11 year old kept his face solid and stepped up, his hair a little messy. changbin sat on the stool. mcgongall patted his hair down before putting the ragged talking hat in his head.

"hm......" the hat hummed. changbin felt his heart pound and looked around the great hall.

he's been told his whole childhood he'd make a good slytherin, judging by his looks. changbin always wore preferred wearing dark clothes and well, his looks always spoke for itself. and certainly, when he looked at the slytherin table they looked at him expectantly. he wishes he has gyu with him right now. he held his hands together to keep himself from shaking too much and set his eyes downcast.

_"hufflepuff!"_ the sorting hat shouted. little hesitant claps sounded in the hall. changbin looked up to the hufflepuff table and saw pretty much surprised faces. he stoop up nevertheless, and sat down with them, the others greeting him softly and he softly said his hello's back, a little smile in his face.

 

* * *

 

 

"oh changbiiiiiiin." the girl drawled out his name. "what brings you back here, emo boy?"

"hey myrtle." changbin whispered. he sat down on the floors of the bathroom and sighed. "just want to talk to you." myrtle let out a sound of surprise. "you want? TO TALK TO ME?" she said accusingly. changbin just looked at her confused. "how sweet of you, emo boy. but you only come to me when your sad." myrtle retorted. "now talk."

changbin sighed. it's become a habit of him to talk to hogwarts ghosts, particularly to moaning myrtle, when he cant sleep or hes bothered. myrtle liked talking about how she died and sometimes changbin talks to her how hard (and boring) history of magic is. "you know. the usual." changbin said.

it's his second year at hogwarts and pretty much, hufflepuffs still dont talk to him. when he first told his parents about being sorted into hufflepuff, they were so happy and his muggle mom peppered his face with kisses. but now, hes thinking whether he should be actually a slytherin, if the sorting had made a mistake in putting him in hufflepuff.

"dont think like that changbin." myrtle said, surprising changbin. "your face says alot right now. anyways, your just too unique physically from whaf others would call hufflepuff." changbin huffed. "except for your height." myrtle teased. "shut up ghost girl" changbin retorted. "besides, how can you doubt your 'hufflepuffness' when you sleep with a teddy and you sewed peeves a new hat for christmas" myrtle continued. changbin felt his cheeks get hot at the memory. "let's not talk about it." changbin coughed out.

"this child" myrtle stressed. " GO TO SLEEP." she screeched. changbin cringed at the high pitched voice. "I NEED MY BEAUTY SLEEP SO GET OUT EMO BOY"

 

* * *

 

third year was a turning point to changbin, mainly because finally he has friends. not any of them are from his houses though.

it all started with a little slytherin freshie in the name _yang jeongin_.

"um? hyung?" a small boy approached changbin. "uh hey? do you know the way to our dorm? i-im new." he asked. changbin stared at him, before looking at the first year's silver and green tie and to his own yellow and black one. the boy did the same. changbin coughed and the boy flushed red at his mistake. changbin smiled softly at the slytherin first year who was apologizing profusely, absolutely new from what others would stereotype slytherins.

"um, it's okay, uh?" changbin said, pointedly asking for the youngers name. "y-yang jeongin." the boy said shyly. "uh, jeongin, it's okay!" changbin said. "i get confused as slytherin a lot, but im a hufflepuff." he continued. "anyways, about your dilemma, i could take you to the slytherin head boy, if youd like?" changbin offered. the boy smiled brightly with his eyes. "thank you very much changbin-hyung!" jeongin bowed.

"honestly, jeongin. if it weren't for the neckties, id think you were a gryffindor for the rest of my life." changbin said as they walked towards said head boy. jeongin just punched him in the arm. "shut up, small hyung." jeongin laughed. "we literally just met." changbin snarled at jeongin. "i dont care!" jeongin replied.

"ah, min yoongi-ssi!" changbin called to the mint haired boy. "lost slytherin first year, forgot where your rooms" changbin said to the seemingly lack of sleep head boy, gesturing to jeongin. yoongi mumbled a small thank you to chanbin before writing something on a parchment and giving it to jeongin. "there you go squirt now run along or you'll be late, we dont want minus points in the houses." yoongi yawned. "anyways, thanks." yoongi plainly said to changbin before going to his own class.

"yoongi-ssi is right." changbin said and look at his watch. "you know your way to class, freshie?" changbin asked him playfully. "yes, small hyung. potions at dungeons" jeongin rolled his eyes, smile in his lips. changbin ruffled his hair.

"if you need me again i'm always at the first floor girls bathroom." changbin said. jeongin just looked at him weirdly. "NOT LIKE THAT. it's out of order and i go there to talk with the ghost and to clear my mind!" changbin explaind. jeongin snorted. "anyways, we're friends now small hyung! see you!" jeongin said before running to his class.

after class hours, changbin was back again at myrtle's of bathroom, practicing his potions homework (of course with supervision of a crying myrtle in the background). changbin was working on pepperup potion when he hear noises outside the bathroom door.

"jeongin! this bathroom is haunted!"

"and it's out of order!"

"just come with me!" changbin heard jeongin whine. the bathroom door opened and jeongin poked his head out. "ooooh? new students?" myrtle said, abruptly stopped from her crying. "hi changbin-hyung!" jeongin walked over to changbin, followed by a gryffindor and ravenclaw. "did you just? IGNORE ME?" myrtle screeched. all four of them cringed at her voice. "i feel disrespected!" myrtle complained before resuming his crying at the window.

"oh myrtle, drop your dramatic skit down." changbin said, intently focusing on his potion. myrtle angrily gruffed at changbin. "THATS EASY FOR YOU TO SAY, EMO BOY! HE DIDNT IGNORE YOU!" she screeched. changbin finally looked up, his messy hair flopping up and took off his reading glasses. "uh, hi? im seo changbin, and thats moaning myrtle." he introduced at the two.

"hi!" the gryffindor said, witha heavy aussie accent. "my name is _bang chan_ by the way. fourth year gryffindor. you can call me chris!" he said. changbin nodded at him. "is that a pepperup potion?" the ravenclaw asked. "uh yes. practicing for potions." changbin replied, looking at the boiling potion. "interesting. im _kim seungmin_. second year ravenclaw." he introduced.

"you sound like a sheep." myrtle intervened. jeongin laughed at myrtle comment. "see seungmin-hyung? i told you!" myrtle looked at the giggling jeongin. "hes my new favorite, youre demoted, changbin snake!" myrtle said.

"MYRTLE IM A BADGER STOP CALLING ME A SNAKE." changbin huffed. "okay the pepperup is done!" changbin said in a cheery voice, blowing the candle off and transferring the contents into vials.

"wait. you're a hufflepuff?" seungmin asked chanbin. changbin hummed. "i thought you-""im a slytherin?" changbin cut seungmin off. "i actually get that a lot. because of my looks isnt it?"

"yeah""no" seungmin and chan answered simultaneously. jeongin just laughed at them. "not a lot of other houses are good with potions, especially chan-hyung." seungmin said. "YAH! you brat!" chan complained. changbin looked at jeongin before they both laughed.

ever since then, the four of them routinely goes to 'myrtle's bathroom' or to what jeongin sometime call 'the screeching room' to chat or do homeworks. bullying jeongin on a daily basis, pissing off myrtle, helping chan with potions with a little argument from seungmin became their thing. changbin was happy.


	2. lee felix

**ii. lee felix**

_"gryffindor!"_ the sorting hat shouted. felix let out a shy smile and walked to the gryffindor table, a soft smile in his face.

"what your name, little one?" one asked, she didnt know her name but felix answered. "i-i'm felix." he answered shyly, pronouncing his name with a little aussie accent. "youre from australia?" a guy with black hair and pale skin-ish asked. "im from australia too! my name is _bang chan_!" he said excitedly. felix cant help but smile to know that he possibly have someone to relate to. "you can call me chan or chris, felix!" chan said.    

 

* * *

 

 

felix's first year went by smoothly. he found out he has this knack for history of magic and mcgongall offered to move him up to the second year history of magic class, to which he declined saying he wants to take his time in studying history of magic.

he also made a few friends.  first of course, was chris. the fellow aussie accented boy stuck with felix like a glue ever since the sorting; always there to help felix with his classes or comfort him whenever he feels homesick. or sometimes he just helps chan with his history of magic assignments.

"chan-hyung~" felix whined, opening the door to chan's room he shared with other third years, who were currently not present in the room. chan looked up from his book to felix. "hey lixie~" chan smiled. felix flopped on chan's bad, "what are ou doing, hyung?" felix asked gesturing at the book chan was reading. "reviewing for histoory of magic quiz for tomorrow." chan sighed. felix brightened up at the mention of the subject.

felix sat up "think you need help?" he asked. "felix-" chan started of but was immediately cut off by the younger. "shush hyung." felix said, standing up. "i'll just get my notes!" felix said and skipped. he came back a few minutes later with a stack of his own colorful notes from all the spare reading he did in the library. 

"felix how the heck are you so advanced on this" chan said, overwhelmed and amazed as felix sorted through his notes to find what could help chan. "i like reading history books when im bored." felix replied nonchalantly. "here! witch hunt records and details!" felix said brightly, handing chan an orange notebook. chan looked at it skeptically before reading through it, constantly looking over to his own highlighted book then back to felix's own handmade notes. 

"this makes things so much easier!" chan sighed, putting the history of magic book to the floor and in it's place now is felix's notebook. "the book was starting to make me see in fours." chan complained, before patting felix's hair. "thanks for this, lix" he said to him gratefully. "it's nothing chan-hyung" felix replied with a bright smile. "now hand me over your history of magic course outline so i can give you notes in advance" felix said. 

felix met han jisung, the self-proclaimed twin of felix, a little late in their academic year. chan dragged the hyper-active ravenclaw to the gryfindor table (chan dragging different students is normal for the gryffindor house given said boy was a walking friend magnet) and introduced him to felix, showing off his mad genius skills and talent for rapping.

 

 

* * *

 

summer before second year, felix met  _hwang hyunjin._

he was in his dance studio practicing, when the talented (and pretty) boy approached him. "hey, you look familiar!" the boy said to felix during break, earning a confused sound from the latter.the boy squatted down to felix's level, "do you studu at hogwarts?" the boy whispered to felix. he nodded timidly and the boy beamed at him. "me too! im hyunjin by the way!" he introduced. he sat beside felix and continued to talk. "i'm in slytherin and turning second year." 

"oh! i'm in second year too! gryffindor, lee felix!" felix said, smiling softly at hyunjin. "dance class, huh?" hyunjin said, a competitive glint in his eyes, and stood up. "show me what you got lee felix" he teased. felix blushed but he didnt back down, "oh your on, hwang hyunjin." hyunjin connceted his phone to the sound system and picked a song. an upbeat remix of a classic song. 

hyunjin moved sharp and elegantly, a perfect match to the son. his hair on sync with his movements and his charisma on dancing amazing felix. hyunjin ended his routine with a small bow, panting slightly. "your turn, felix." hyunjin said, wiping his sweat with the hem of his loose shirt. felix connected his phone with the sound system and played edm music.

felix danced intently to the music, move sharp and upbeat. unknown to the focused dancing felix, his eyes were sharp, it amazed hyunjin how the seemingly shy boy held that much power to dancing. felix finished his routine and smiled at hyunjin. "what do you think?" felix asked hyunjin, bright smile on his face, throwing off hyunjin on how this smiley sunshine is the same fierce powerful guy who was dancing not too long ago.

"you did reat felix" hyunjin complimented him, felix smiled shyly and blushed. "t-thank you" he whispered. 

"hey hyunjin, have you ever tried covering twice songs"

_"oh youre on!"_

 

* * *

 

second year for felix went smoothly. he introduced hyunjin to chan and jisung, and felix couldn't be more happy to have friends like them. 

during felix, jisung and hyunjin's third year (and chan's fifth year) two hufflepuffs came into addition to their friend group.  _kim woojin_ and  _lee minho._

chan, being the social butterfly he is, of course was the one who introduced the two to the rest. woojin, chan's fellow fifth year, was a quiet and funny guy. minho is a (chaotic) fourth year; h easily became acquainted, especially with felix and hyunjin, the three bonded over with dance and of course jisung who he just claimed as his "best friend" (pinching the protesting jisung's cheeks while he's at it. ) the moment they met.

(felix wouldn't dare say it out loud but minho is just whipped for his twin)

whenever they have study sessions, the two would always bring snacks, via from the kitchen, and minho would usually start bothering jisung while studying. felix also was an often visitor to the hufflepuff dorms because of woojin, to escape the chaos that are the rest of their friends. and eventually, woojin told felix on how to get to the kitchen.

"woojin-hyung, how do you and minho-hyung all get the snacks for us during our breaks" felix asked one time when the two were hanging out by themselves.  woojin hummed and dragged felix out of the hufflepuff room and to the basement corridor. "so felix you see all these food themed paintings right?" woojin said. felix hummed in response to the older. 

woojin, who was dragging felix, approached the painting with a bowl of fruit. "tickle the pear" woojin said to felix. felix looked at him weirdly. "hyung, what?" felix asked, weirded out by the sudden request from woojin. "just do it" woojin encouraged. felix rolled his eyes but did it. felix used his fingers to 'tickle' the green pear, who in turn giggled then turned into a green door handle. "woah!" felix said. "that's so cool!" woojin smiled and pulled on the handle, showing the hogwarts kitchen to felix. the house elve greeted woojin sweetly. 

"hello" woojin said. "this is felix!" woojn said, putting his hands on the younger's shoulder. "hello felix!" the elves said in chorus, hurriedlhy bringing food and pastries for them (mostly for felix) to give a taste. 

 felix became then an often visitor at the kitchens, and the elves are too glad they have another student to feed their food. 

and of course felix is thankful for his friends. always. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on twt! @haech5un


End file.
